IBC's News and Current Affairs Programs Hit Primetime Under Media ng Bayan
February 28, 2014 New shows, new station ID, new management, sequestered TV station IBC-13 has leveled up its frontiers recently. Embellished with the revival of slogan and tagline Pinoy Ang Dating, known as the Kapinoy Network, it has officially itself to a major protagonist in the local television arena which is the home of the PBA and NBA, beefing-up its news and current affairs programs, says IBC-13 current affairs director Mayet Camacho. "News desk officer Nick Mendoza works hands-on even in the monitoring of the programs," Camacho says. "He meets with us regularly and discusses even the particular episodes to be aired in the current affairs programs. He also gives his inputs and suggestions." HITTING THE NEWS HEAD-ON For the network's news and information programming, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Ba Ba?, Express Balita and News Team 13 which airing daily, heralded their coming of age. Under the helm of Maria Ressa, they banner the Kapinoy Network's rosters of news programs under Media ng Bayan. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (5 a.m. Monday to Friday), an early morning show delivers a mix of news, features, entertainment, lifestyle and public service in a format that gave viewers a feel-good habit in the morning. The show is hosted by the veteran broadcaster Jay Sonza, lawyer Atty. Batas Mauricio, sociologist Randy David, Cathy Eigenmann, Mariel Rodriguez, showbiz columnist Dolly Anne Carvajal and Dr. Edwin Bien. Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar Express Balita (6:30 p.m. Monday to Friday, 10;45 p.m., Saturday and 10:00 p.m. Sunday), is IBC-13's longest-running, multi-awarded and top-rating news program on Philippine television as Snooky Serna-Go and the veteran anchorman TG Kintanar are anchoring the Monday to Friday newscast, and Vincent Santos and Phoebe Javier bring the news on weekends. Vincent Santos and Phoebe Javier Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso On the other hand, the network's late-night newscast News Team 13 (11:30 p.m. Monday to Friday) with the veteran newsman Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso are anchoring at night. In addition, daily news capsule IBC NewsBreak starting at 9:00 a.m., 10:00 a.m., 4:00 p.m., 6:00 p.m., 9:00 p.m. and 10:00 p.m. on Monday to Friday. POWERFUL DAILY CURRENT AFFAIRS For several months as IBC-13 gaining for rising its financial slump and mediocre ratings, three of IBC's weekend hit shows have been on top of the primetime TV ratings: Drew Arellano's longest-running and top-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and the Asia's young singing diva Anja Aguilar's reality singing contest Born to be a Superstar. Two of IBC's weeknight primetime series has also on top of the primetime ratings game: the first-ever, phenomenal and top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland featuring the rising teen star Janella Salvador as a mermaid tale and the top-rating teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo featuring the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes. In which, the Kapinoy Network is venturing into new grounds to conquer. Maria Ressa, Cathy Eigenmann, Randy David, Atty. Batas Mauricio and Ben Tulfo On the daily after-news late evening current affairs about public service (12 midnight), IBC-13 is enhanced by weekly shows: Report Kay Boss! (Monday, hosted by IBC News and Current Affairs head Maria Ressa) focusing on the daily activities of President himself Noynoy Aquino III, Forum ni Randy (Tuesday, hosted by Randy David), the talk show about using the forum; Good Take (Wednesday, hosted by Cathy Eigenmann) now on its 14th year earned for IBC-13 its Catholic Mass Media Awards for best adult educational program, it features inspirations and success stories about ordinary people, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (Thursday, hosted by Atty. Batas Mauricio), the public service and legal affairs program; Snooky (Friday, hosted by Snooky Serna-Go); and Bitag (Saturday at 11:15 p.m., hosted by Ben Tulfo).